t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
White and Ripple's super awesome idea page
I thought this would be a good idea. don’t post on this if you are not Ripple or Whitestar, please. Since we are the two page creators and idea people, I thought that we’d better have our own page, so we can pitch our ideas to each other and help each other improve our ideas. I think that like, before we think of new ideas, we need to complete a few things. We need to finish the name list, and update everywhere Marshclan is written instead of Leafclan. If you can think of any other unfinished pages that we can finish, obviously character pages don’t count unless they are your character, because you can’t just go making edits to other people’s characters. I will change everything above and make it more, formal looking I guess, after I am sure that Ripple has read it, but for now I will keep it up. Idea discussions between White and Ripple will occur on the talk page ripple you are supposed to check this and reply back... Ideas This is for page ideas or other ideas that we have come up with, and we are waiting for the other one to agree and help with the idea. *add to main page setting of the clans(on world map) and current season. - I actully have some drawings on my dA of the warrior cat seasons. We could use it eventually, even state out weekly weather (since roleplay is slow) and even mention threats in clans, like badgers, floods, foxes, etc. Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:29, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Event Ideas This is for events that we have had an idea for, and we are waiting for the other to agree and help with the idea.(we cannot plan events) * Thunderclan leaders naming ceremony (considering how long it took for mothhstar's to be organized and finished, we might as well start now...) ✔ obviously approved, but we need to set people up who want to give a life. Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:29, April 7, 2015 (UTC) * The fight club has grown inactive, nobody is even responding anymore, so I had the idea of a tournament! Well, I'm not sure if everyone would want to participate and stuff. But I think it's a good idea to help refresh your fighting moves once in a while. --Ripple We should get this active a bit. Not everyone might be able to participate, though. Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:29, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Planned Pages and edits/contributions to pages This is for page ideas or other ideas that we have agreed upon and are waiting for Dapple's permission to continue with. *Roleplay pages for the extra land (Where LeafClan can roleplay IF they decide to take the land) *add to main page setting of the clans(on world map) and current season. Planned Events This is for events that we have planned, but we have either not decided on a date for the event, or we need Dapple's permission. *Charart Page - a page that contains information on chararts, and chararts made + credits ✔ Just plan out a rough draft and show me eventually. We still need to finish some drawings. Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:29, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Upcoming Events This is for events that we have decided on the date for. The event will be listed, with a description of the event, then the location of the event(ex. Gathering talk page, Starclan talk page, etc.) then the time and date of the event. Under the event, in bullet form, will be a list of people attending the event, and a list of people who may attend the event. If not enough people attend the event, or not enough people we asked to attend can attend, it will be rescheduled. * First roleplay of Thunderclan Friday, April 10(will include naming of deputy, apprentice ceremony, naming ceremony for all members.) * Thunderclan leader ceremony(date to be determined, preferably on the 10th as well or the 11th.) * Birth of first Thunderclan kits. (not really an event that should be up here, but I was wondering if when the queens go into labour should be under the power of the roleplayer who owns the queen, or the power of the external force. Ripple what do you think, as you are the first queen. Also, it would be preferred that she gives birth soon after the first roleplay. I am not saying the first day, but I would like Flame to have a chance to be in the clan as well as ender because I promised her that if she became a kit she could be a med cat apprentice. Also, please do remember that the kits are first come first serve.) Okay, and remember that the Medicine Cat will have to be active. Also, how much kits are there going to be born? Ripple.of.mc 02:22, April 7, 2015 (UTC) you have the choice between one or two Unfinished pages This is a list of unfinished pages that we need to finish, with a description of what needs to be done for it to be finished. This is not just a list of pages that White and Ripple need to finish, there will also be pages that others should finish.(mainly character pages) If you are not White or Ripple, but you have noticed a page that needs finished, feel free to add it to the list. * Name List - needs the rest of the names, along with links to the pages. (I'd say for this, the easiest thing to do would be to just wipe the entire page of all the names, then post a link to everyone's message wall telling them to add their cats.) (Yeah, good idea, but there are deceased cats, StarClan cats, loners and a whole bunch that have gotten inactive, so that's going to be difficult. Plus, it will take forever to add in all the names. Dapple also REALLY needs to update the community messages, which currently just has 2 MAP videos. (Really unhelpful to new members) and the Joining Form seriously needs to be perked up, the form doesn't even collect anymore forms.) --Ripple (The form doesn't collect anymore because it doesn't even work. I tried using it just before I returned, and it never worked.) * Crabclaw character page- needs actual content. * Otterstripe character page- needs actual content. * Featherstep character page- needs actual content. * Skygaze character page- needs actual content. * Joining help page - needs to be updated, link doesn't work * Clan Founders page needs to be finished. * Falcongaze - needs to finish * Ebonypaw - needs to add content and finish * add to main page setting of the clans(on world map) and current season. Completed Ideas and Events This is where we list off all of our completed ideas and events to show how great we are. Yay teamwork and being awesome!!!!!!! Yes, being awesome is all what it's about * thunderclan Category:Ideas